


Stage Fever

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: The Junior Matsuri in Yokohama ended without problems, but their choreography made them unable to call it a day without getting rid of some not stage suitable tension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little something I wrote together in the train after the concert (and I am already sorry X'D)

It took not even five minutes after the Junior Matsuri had ended for Reo to get dragged away from the corridor while following the other Love-Tune members towards their dressing room. Just one other member had been behind him so he knew of course who had suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the next best empty backstage room. And he also knew why he did it, because he couldn't deny that he hadn't challenged his luck with Aran at each performance. Aran in front of him on his knees before he had stretched his hand out to help him up was something that wouldn't get out of his head after every ended performance and it seemed like the latter had seen his looks all over the concert.

When the door got locked behind him he had barely time to turn around himself, because Aran grabbed him by the collar and changed positions with him, shoving him against the door. Their first kiss was way too rushed and messy, making it hard to adapt to the other one's rhythm, resulting in them parting sooner than they wanted to.

“Already satisfied?” Reo asked teasingly on which Aran's look darkened immediately and in a really dangerous way. Reo had teased him here and there on stage with looks and touches, now he had reached his limits it seemed.

“I won't be satisfied before I wiped that annoying expression off your face,” the other one replied in a hoarse voice, which resulted from all the rock songs they had played with Love-Tune over the last three days.

“Are you confident enough to try?”

Of course he was, because Aran loved challenges and instead of an answer Reo found himself pushed back against the door. Aran was smaller than him which made the fight for the lead even more interesting, but Aran was also more stubborn and Reo not good in keeping a strong front for long.

This time their kiss had a better pace. Some biting and licking happening here and there before it turned deeper and more passionate. Reo’s hands moved faster than Aran’s and found the boys hips before they slowly moved under the white shirt, but they were still wearing the red stage outfits and the jacket was more than in his way when he wanted to lift it up more. Realizing Reo’s struggle Aran finally moved his hands away from his collar and stripped out of his red jacket without breaking the kiss.

Taking the invitation right away Reo moved his hands further under the boy’s shirt, exploring his stomach muscles first before finding his chest. With his touch the kiss turned greedier as well and Aran had to struggle not to lose the lead, which made him reach out for the other one's clothes and when his hands landed directly on Reo’s zipper the younger one seemed to have suddenly lost the will to keep the lead as he let himself drop back against the door.

“Earlier I had the feeling you liked the view of me on my knees?” Aran whispered against the other one's lips as they parted and Reo didn't even realize that he had nodded before the boy gave him a lopsided smile and sank to his knees. His hands were now pressing firmer against the fabric of Reo’s pants, stroking his already hard member. The first small moan which escaped him made Aran finally open Reo’s pants and the boy proceeded to get out of his jacket at the same time, because all of a sudden it seemed way too hot.

Aran just pulled his pants down enough to have a good access to his underwear and he seemed extremely pleased with how erected Reo already was through a small harmless foreplay.

“Still as confident as before?” Aran asked, but Reo needed a moment to be able to even look down at him and when he did Aran reached into his underwear to close his fingers around his member. “Don't look away!”

That order made it even harder for Reo to stay calm, because he would have loved to throw his head back with a loud moan through the way too sudden pleasure his body was filling with. But he wouldn't surrender that easily. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, but then kept looking down at Aran. The boy seemed unsatisfied with his expression, because he gave him a really slow, but tight stroke which made Reo breathe in sharp.

“Playing tough? And that after all the need I saw in your eyes over the last days. I'm impressed.”

“And I think your mouth could be used for something better than talking right now!”

Hearing something snappy like that from Reo was normally just happening when he was extremely tired or aroused and this time it seemed to be a combination of both.

“I’ll make you regret that choice of words,” Aran hissed at him with a challenging expression, but instead of an answer Reo rocked his hips forward. Aran shook his head with a low chuckle, which signaled how much he actually enjoyed the boy's attitude.

Without any more delay Aran took him into his mouth, but made sure to just tease his tip for some time with his tongue. When there was an almost desperate groan heard from Reo, the same moment he moved one hand to the boy's hair, Aran finally licked his way over his full length and used his hands to cover the length his mouth couldn’t take in anymore.

Aran moved fierce on his own already, giving Reo no time to relax, but soon the younger one moved his hips as well and made it hard for Aran to keep a good rhythm. Somewhere in the middle he made Aran choke on which he tried to calm down a little bit, but he'd actually need their position to change if he wanted to make sure not to hurt the boy through his growing excitement.

One hand moved away from Aran's hair and tapped him on the shoulder and when the boy spend his hand a side glance without taking him out he saw how he stretched his arm out as he did at their performance. Aran got the hint and took him out, proceeding to sit a little it back. He liked the view of the younger one seeming already exhausted. Okay they were both still exhausted through the concert, their hair wet and sweaty and their throats dry, but they didn't care for now.

“If I get up, I'll take the lead I hope you are aware of that,” Aran warned him, but again Reo nodded and without any hesitation Aran put his hand in Reo’s and let himself get dragged up again. Or more like he stood up himself while holding Reo’s hand, because the latter didn't seem capable anymore of bringing up the focus and strength to help him up.

But what surprised him was Reo reaching out for his crotch the moment he stood in front of him, giving a firm stroke to it.

“Mh, so I'm not the only one getting erected easily,” Reo tried to tease him again, but it sounded already way too desperate.

“Be happy or this would take way too long and I'm not sure how long you can keep going.”

Which was a good question, because Reo felt too close already and he seemed to turn around completely willingly when Aran signaled him to face the door.

Aran's zipper was heard behind him and then Reo’s pants were pulled down to his ankles, together with his underwear. They didn't care for their shirts anymore at this point. Aran's hands were on the other one's hips while Reo had to stabilize himself with his hands on the door for now.

Reo flinched a little bit when Aran's cold fingers were suddenly on his neck and moved up to his lips. The hint was easy to take and Reo took two of his fingers in his mouth, liking on them for a moment.

“Don't take too long,” Reo said when Aran moved his hand teasingly down his back before it found his entrance.

“Let me hear what I want to hear and I give it to you sooner,” Aran whispered next to Reo’s ear and pushed one finger in before the boy could reply. He breathed in sharp, but relaxed immediately. The second finger followed quite soon with Reo adjusting way faster than Aran thought and with his fingers burying deeper he finally got the first deep moan from Reo. The reply he had waited for.

Getting impatient he withdrew his fingers carefully and signaled Reo to try and spread his legs more to make it easier for both of them.

“Stop being so organized and do what you dragged me in here for!” Reo snapped at the boy out of a sudden, on which Aran raised an eyebrow at him in sheer amusement.

“We need you tired and horny more often, I really enjoy that attitude.”

“I'll enjoy taking the lead if you can't handle the responsibility!”

But before Reo could put his warning into action Aran had pressed his body against the other one's so he couldn't turn around. “Let’s see first if you can handle my lead then we can talk about other positions,” Aran teased him and Reo got ready to shoot something back, but his words were replaced by a choke when Aran entered him without a warning and with one deep thrust.

“You wanted to say something?” Aran asked in a mocking tone, but gave the other one another thrust right away so that Reo’s next try to answer was swallowed by a moan this time.

Not wanting to lose the game that easily he dared to remove one hand from the door and moved it down to grope Aran's butt on which the boy let out a low chuckle. “Greedy aren't we?”

“Slow, aren't you?”

Another snappy statement which ended with another harsh thrust, but he slowly adapted to Aran's pace and moved his hips on his own and grabbed the other one by the hip to force him to move more and as much as Aran would like to keep a slow pace to tease the other one he couldn’t deny that he had been waiting for them to be off stage as fast as possible as well.

“You think you can handle my pace?” Aran asked challenging and the only reply he got was another back movement of Reo’s hips.

Even with the older one being taller than him, Aran succeeded somehow to make him turn his head and bend down towards him to be able to give him another greedy kiss. They weren’t able to keep their lips together for long though, because the angle was extremely uncomfortable for both of them and to be able to thrust deeper Aran had to give up, but moved his lips towards the other one’s neck instead. The highest point he could reach was the seam of his collar and with his teeth he pulled it deeper and then his teeth found his skin the moment his hands found back to Reo’s member, helping him out again after neglecting him without Reo even realizing it until now. There had been too many other detractions for him to realize that Aran was still able to level things up and with his hand giving him fast strokes while his thrusts got deeper there was no way he could hold on for much longer and a deep moan escaped somewhere from the back of his throat when he found release into Aran’s hand.

The older one sped up on the way Reo shivered under his touch nonstop through his body wanting to force him down on his knees, but Aran kept him in an upright position as good as possible. But he didn’t have to hold on for long, because Aran came as well just a few thrusts later, his moan muffled on the back of Reo’s shirt.

He slipped out fast, giving Reo the chance to shift his weight so that his body would stop shaking.

“Okay, all in all this ended tamer than I thought it would,” Reo let out, but it wasn’t clear if he tried to tease Aran or if he was actually happy about it. Or maybe disappointed?

“Be lucky that I am exhausted through the concerts this weekend or this would have definitely ended differently.”

“Differently how?”

The challenging tone was what made Aran’s lip form a dangerous smirk, but instead of answering he got his clothes back on, while Reo followed his example. After he snatched his jacket from the ground Aran grabbed him by the chin all of a sudden and pressed one last kiss on his lips before he backed off with the same challenging smile.

“I’ll tell you after the Saitama concerts have ended.”

That would actually make it even harder for Reo to concentrate over the upcoming four concerts, but there was no way he would lose the game and let something show on stage. But who knew how much they could still level things up until the Osaka concerts?

“Oh and be careful on your way to the dressing room, I am not sure if you will make it until there.”

“Same warning at you or didn’t you realize Myuto’s greedy eyes on you?”

Aran rolled his eyes on that, but opened the door nevertheless. “Why am I always ending up with the taller ones?”

“Just fair, don’t you think? After all I end up with the smaller ones all the time.”

Aran grinned on that, because of course that meant Reo had already realized that Kentaro would have definitely taken care of him already if Aran hadn’t been faster.


End file.
